sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Of Ships and Sentients, Butchers and Arrivals - part 1
Engineering E-9N2 -- CMS Audace (GWC-26) With a quartet of mammoth power generators stacked vertically in this cavernous compartment, the layout has taken a more high-rise appeal. Oddly, everything has been oriented in this manner, with crew ascending and descending footlifts and ladders to reach claustrophobic-inducing accessways between the components. At the extreme ceiling of the room, anchored to the reinforced spine that the ship is built off of, rests the reactor housing. This feeds directly into the power generators and their converters by means of a graviton-cascade. From these huge cylindrical housings, the eight engines are powered. A caged crow's nest opposite the reactor governs all activity in here, and usually works in conjunction with the monitoring station near the main compartment door at the floor of the space. The lights in the compartment are currently at normal illumination, casting a whitish light on everything. The scene in engineering is subdued, for engineering at any rate. Various beings bustle about, checking this panel and that conduit, ensuring that the Audace is in top shape. One of the individuals keeping busy is Ven Secura, himself somewhat new to the ship. The incoming woman catches his notice-- her black turtleneck betrays her bridge status-- and then her rank does. He is too close not to salute, and so he does, accompanying it with a clean, "Lieutenant Commander." (speaking in Basic) "Crewman," Lynae replies, a quick sweeping glance over the crewman is enough to identify the crewman as an engineer, but her memory doesn't prompt with a name to go with the face and she returns the salute with a crisp gesture. "At ease," she adds before clasping her hands behind her back, "engine status?" (speaking in Basic) "Sir," the Crewman responds and sets himself at ease. He turns a bit towards the display panel that he had been working at. "Engines are at optimal efficiency-- that's sublight and hyperdrive, of course." His soft, slightly sibilant voice rolls the words out with ease. "We locked down a small fluctuation in the backup hyperdrive motivators this morning, but that is now optimal as well." (speaking in Basic) "Excellent," Lynae replies, keeping her voice quiet and studies the display panel before asking, "Okay, what would prompt that sort of small fluctuation?" she asks next. From her tone of voice she attempts to convey the fact that she isn't trying to grill him as to his knowledge, but instead to further her own. (speaking in Basic) There is a small smile from the Twi'lek engineer; he is pleased to be able to relate his craft. "Yes, that is what we were attempting to determine as well. It took the greater part of the morning." His lekku twitch slightly. His nimble fingers reach out and hit a few buttons on the panel, and the display turns to a diagram of the backup hyperdrive system. "When the Batch III refit was performed on the Audace, the power conduits to the motivator were misaligned. An intermittent power flow resulted; further, the interference rendered the diagnostic systems blind to the difficulty." He pauses. "It was not detected until now because it concerns the backup system, but all has been repaired. We have also checked the primary systems for a similar error, but none were present." He idly fingers the end of his left lekku, contemplating the enormity of the completed task. "It has been a long day," he sighs at last. (speaking in Basic) "So the refit caused the system to be blind to the problem that it created," Lynae replies, her brows drawn together in a slight frown as she follows the explanation. "But its been repaired," she reiterates with a slow nod. "How can you tell for certain that there are no other such flaws that the sensors are blind too?" (speaking in Basic) The Twi'lek nods, and he offers, "Yes. The blindness in the system was actually a side effect of the power surges-- an electromagnetic pulsing effect." His even tones draw out the phrase as his lekku twitch in irritation at the very thought of its existance. "However, the hyperdrive is the only system capable of generating and propagating such an effect. In fact, only the backup should be capable of this, as it is obviously less sophisticated than the primary systems. Nevertheless, your concerns are our concerns, sir, and we have scheduled a full diagnostic cycle for tomorrow's shift. We will manually monitor power drain to ensure that all systems are without flaw." (speaking in Basic) "Excellent," Lynae replies with a slow and measured nod. "I look forward to the ultimate results of this diagnostic," she adds aloud. "We may be acquiring a few more new personnel to the Audace, and welcome aboard, by the way," she adds with another nod. "Tell me, do you have any experience with droids?" (speaking in Basic) "Thank you, Commander," Ven acknowledges the welcome with a grateful, slow nod of his head that he allows to encompass the diagnostic-to-be as well. He then begins to scratch his lekku in thought. "I have no specific training regarding droids; just the usual, everyday experience," he allows, though for an engineer, this casual contact is potentially better than the average citizen. "Why is it that you ask?" he queries, curiosity playing behind his blue eyes. (speaking in Basic) Lynae glances slowly around the engineering compartment, studying the movement of the other crewmembers at their duties and the flow of work being taken care of. "One thing that has often been touted as a way to improve efficiency for a ship crew is to either intersperse or replace crew with droids. Having seen how a ship, crewed with droids, actually operates I find that while they may be technically adept there is a certain bit of .. extra 'something' that flesh and blood biologics have that standard droids don't. However, a droid has access to a wealth of information and the time-share for mental processes that a biologic, such as ourselves, simply are not capable of approaching. We have a unique opportunity in the fact that one such droid, one who is sentient and not merely another drone, will be accompanying the Audace from time to time for specific assignments. It would be advisable if our engineering department were to be appraised of the intricacies of droid mechanics, in the event that some sort of repair is ever needed." (speaking in Basic) Twi'leks have no eyebrow hair. Nevertheless, his brow ridge rises in the same manner of a human experiencing similar emotion. "Oh," he says, simply, then pauses a moment to consider. "I agree with your assessment. Droids can be most unimaginative. It is unlikely that todays aberrations would have been solved by the average droid brain." His voice shifts to a tone of concession. "However, a true sentient droid-- yes, I believe that would hold great merit and I would relish the exposure. What is the droid's designation?" (speaking in Basic) "The droid in question, is a Yari-made industrial robot, made to maneuver easily in what most races would consider nonstandard terrain. He has been augmented as part of an experimental project in increasing droid autonomy, and is owned by the Caspian military." Lynae pauses then says, "Though 'owned' is a word that I disagree with. The Caspian military is not in the business of owning any sentient, so I may have to discuss his designation again, at length." (speaking in Basic) This line of conversation draws a strong reaction from Ven. His face darkens noticably, and his lekku writhe. He puts a hand to one, as if to calm it. "Yesss," he almost hisses. "Ownership-- slavery-- is a most... desipicable practice." His blue eyes drop to the floor before looking up again. "I was once 'owned' by another. My family's escape to the CDU is the reason I am no longer." He looks around at the other free beings in engineering and he brightens with their company. "Yes, ownership is not something to be taken lightly." (speaking in Basic) Lynae studies the crewman while he speaks, her analytical mind noting the difference between one moment and the next. "We are glad to have you with us," she begins quietly. "The CDU is one of the foremost leaders against slavery in this universe. We fight it on all fronts, big or small, and will not tolerate it even in the smallest measure." (speaking in Basic) Ven blinks a few moments and finishes regaining his composure. His lekku are quiet, and his voice has reverted to its soft sibilance. "Of course, of course." He smiles. "I have lived within the Union since its official inception. It has been a perfect home. For my part, I am proud to be aboard a vessel serving the state." His gaze again travels to his crewmates before turning back to Lynae. "May, I ask Commander, have you been long within the Union and the Navy?" (speaking in Basic) Lynae has been expecting this question to crop up sooner or later. What with the Presav's interview, and then the Pageant review in the news as well, Lynae is in a position that she's never been in before, which is slightly embarrassed. Never, ever, the sort of person who wants to be in the limelight, and usually only being noticed for her military career and actions (both past and present) suddenly having her name and face splashed over the news makes her a bit.. hesitant about being recognized. "Within the navy, my entire adult career," she answers, "this navy and that of the Empire," she clarifies, refusing to hedge her answers. "I've been a Caspian citizen now for about half a year and a member of the Caspian Navy for the same amount of time." (speaking in Basic) Ven nods slowly as recogition finally dawns. He thought she'd be taller in person. "Oh, yes, of course," he says with a slight flush and more sibilance than usual. "Despite..." he scrambles for an appropriate word "... everything... it could not have been easy to leave. For me, I had bittersweet feelings when my parents and I fled Hutt space: despite it having been the site of our enslavement, it was the only home I'd known for many years." (speaking in Basic) One of the many things that Lynae has learned in the last half year of Caspianization is that people are not cogs in the wheel nor are they automatons, and should not be treated as such. That people, real people, actually converse instead of saying 'yes sir, no sir' and the usual reflexive statements that soldiers have beaten into their skulls in basic. While Lynae will never, ever, be considered a people person and her interpersonal relation skills are still seriously lacking, she is astute enough to at least keep making the attempt. Painful as it is. "Home," she begins in a somewhat careful tone of voice, "is the place where, if you have to go, they have to take you in. I have heard that said, I mean. Not sure as to the validity of the statement, but it appears to have some level of merit as it has been often said and often repeated. Leaving one's home is supposed to be painful, I am given to understand." (speaking in Basic) The Twi'lek technician pauses to gnaw at the corner of his upper lip. "Sometime home," he offers with a gesture encompassing the engine room, the CMS AUdace, and even teh entirety of CDU space, "is something that you must make for yourself. Wherever you go, there you are; I have heard this said as well. Perhaps to dwell on 'where you /were/' is not appropriate, or productive." His eyes narrow in contemplation; these thoughts he has not formalized before, and he turns them over in his mind even as they roll off his tongue, still not sure of it all. (speaking in Basic) Lynae clears her throat softly, hands still clasped behind her back as she shifts her gaze from the engineer to the crew in the compartment while allowing her own thoughts to travel along a somewhat similar path. "I would be inclined to agree with such a statement," she says slowly. "I would further that statement by saying that home is what we make of it, not the where. And that we are free to reassign 'home' status as necessary and as needed." (speaking in Basic) "/When/ we are allowed to," agrees Ven, again alluding to his slave past. He nods to brush past this and agree with Lynae. "Ideally, I agree. The galaxy may make it difficult sometimes to do so, but perhaps also, the home one makes can be worth fighting for." He means not fighting in the sense of armed conflict, but in the sense of everyday struggle... though the two often overlap-- as evidenced by the pair's forum, a well-armed cruiser. The Twi'lek looks around him, following Lynae's gaze idly, perhaps with new respect for each. (speaking in Basic) Lynae nods slowly in reply, studying the engineer for a silent moment while reading his expression and subtle body language, "Sometimes the home one makes for ones self, the home that one chooses for ones self, is the one place that we're willing to fight for. To die for. But more," she says with quiet emphasis, "to live for. If more people were willing to live for what they believe, instead of die for the things they belive in, then perhaps this universe might be a better place after all." (speaking in Basic) This viewpoint surprises the young Ven with the resonance it strikes within him, and he blinks rapidly a few times in succession as his right brain-tail slowly curls down across his chest. "I find that I could not agree more," is all that he is able to say. Certainly, his fellow engineers are not the only ones he has garnered respect for. There is another moment, but the spell is suddenly broken. "Secura!" A voice rings out from a level above. "A hand up here!" The Twe'lek blinks again and turns to address Lynae. "I-- duty calls, sir. I-- thank you for this talk." He offers a genuine smile. (speaking in Basic) Lynae nods and says, "Thank you, Crewman Secura," she replies, "carry on," she adds and steps neatly out of the way. (speaking in Basic) With a final, "Sir," of acknowledgment, Crewman Ven Secura turns and hurries off, quickly clambering up a ladder to the next level. He ducks into the alcove wherein the other voice originated and is lost to sight. (speaking in Basic) ---- *... and Sentients, Butchers... - To ask 'am I sentient' is to already be sentient.